Percy's Predicament
'''Percy's Predicament '''is the twentieth episode of the second season and the the fourty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, the trucks pay Percy out by pushing him into the back of a train. Plot Daisy's time on the Island of Sodor is going badly for everyone concerned. Not only is she frightened of bulls and cows, she remains lazy, bad-tempered, stubborn, and refuses to do jobs she doesn't want to do. Percy grumpily shunts trucks one day, as Toby pulls in noticing Daisy has once again refused to take the milk wagon, forcing Percy to make a special trip with it after his normal work is done. Wanting to help, Toby offers to take the milk if Percy fetches his trucks from the quarry in return. The crews agree to this and Percy sets off. Percy goes to the quarry to fetch the trucks. Having never been there before, he starts enjoying himself by ordering the trucks about. The trucks don't take kindly to a stranger entering the quarry and giving orders, and vow to pay Percy out. While running along, Percy whistles to the guard to pin down his brakes only for the trucks to push him along. The signalman was too late to switch Percy into the runaway siding and Percy crashes into a brakevan, destroys it, and perches on the remains of a truck. Toby and Daisy help clear up the mess and the Fat Controller arrives to speak to Percy, telling him that now the branch line will have to be run with only Toby and a Diesel, leaving him in an awkward predicament. Percy, very much stuck in his own predicament, understands fully what he means. The Fat Controller also scolds Daisy for her laziness and was close to sending her away. Daisy was left feeling ashamed of herself, but the Fat Controller has decided to give her another chance given how hard she worked after Percy's accident. Daisy is happy and promises to work hard with Toby's help. Knowing Toby has a lot of experience with running a branch line, the Fat Controller is satisfied. The next day, Thomas returns from the works and is happily reunited with Annie and Clarabel while Percy was sent away to be repaired. All the engines are now friends and Daisy learns a lot from Toby, leading her to become a really useful engine. Characters *Percy *Toby *Daisy *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *The Policeman (cameo) Locations *Crocks Scrap Yard *Anopha Quarry *Elsbridge *The Quarry Tramroad Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. *Stock footage from Percy Runs Away and Percy and Harold is used. *A truck wears the Spiteful Brakevan's angry face. *In the UK narration, the trucks say "Pay Percy out!" In the US narration, they say "Pay Percy back!" *In the UK narration, Sir Topham Hatt says "You can stay there 'til we are ready. Perhaps it will teach you to be careful with trucks". But in the US narration, he says "You must stay until we are ready and you really must be more careful with freight cars". *In Norway this episode is named "Percy in a Mess". The Italian title is "Lazy Daisy". In Japan this episode is called "Percy was Riding to be Imposed". It was called "Percy's Dilemma" in Welsh and Spanish. The Polish title was called "Troublesome Location Peter". This episode was called "Percy's Problems" in Dutch. *In the English version, the sign says "All trains stop to pin down brakes". In the Welsh version, it says "Stop every train to wait". In the Norwegian version, it says "To all trains stop the brakes must be checked". Errors *Percy's trucks faces continuously disappear and reappear. *When Percy passes the scrapyard, he clips a bush beside the track. *The narrator mentions that Percy had never been to the quarry before, but Percy visited it in Percy and Harold. *When Percy passes the signalbox, his brakevan changes. *Just before Percy crashes into the brakevan, a stone used to lift Percy on top of the trucks is seen on the track that the brakevan is on. *The brakevan was already broken before Percy destroys it. *After the accident, the van behind Toby has a face, but in a deleted scene, it doesn't have a face. *When Percy speaks to The Fat Controller, his face moves slightly. *When Thomas couples up to Annie and Clarabel his driver is facing the back. However, when Thomas puffs away, his driver was still looking back. *Percy's face was crooked when he was at the quarry. You can also see a bit of blu-tak holding the face in position. *A brakevan should've been added to Toby's train. *Because stock footage from Percy and Harold is used, Percy's load of gravel changes into stone slabs. *When Thomas pulls away with Annie and Clarabel, Clarabel's rear door appears to be damaged. *Whenever Percy's siderods move, his left (viewer's right) cylinder moves as well. *When the narrator says "Percy had never been to the quarry before," he shunts four trucks together, but in the very next scene, an extra one appears. *When the narrator says "'Come along,' puffed Percy" the truck on the right of the screen doesn't have a chain on his hook. *Percy only has half of his screw-link coupling. *The events of Bulls Eyes are mentioned in this episode, but that episode wasn't made until the fourth season. *Percy passes Crocks Scrap Yard while pulling his train, but that's on Edward's Branch Line. US Home Video Releases *Daisy and Other Thomas Stories *Best of Percy Gallery PercysPredicamentUKtitlecard.jpg|1987 UK title card Percy'sPredicamentrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card Percy'sPredicament1993titlecard.jpg|1993 US title card Percy'sPredicamentUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card PercysPredicamentWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card PercyandHarold16.png|Stock footage PercyandHarold41.png|Stock footage PercyandHarold42.png|Stock footage Percy'sPredicament.png|Credit goes to Ian of SiF for sharing this image Percy'sPredicament1.png|Annie and Clarabel Percy'sPredicament2.png Percy'sPredicament3.png Percy'sPredicament4.png Percy'sPredicament5.png Percy'sPredicament6.png Percy'sPredicament7.png Percy'sPredicament8.png Percy'sPredicament9.png Percy'sPredicament10.png Percy'sPredicament11.png Percy'sPredicament12.png Percy'sPredicament13.png Percy'sPredicament14.png Percy'sPredicament15.png Percy'sPredicament16.png|Toby Percy'sPredicament17.png Percy'sPredicament18.png Percy'sPredicament19.png Percy'sPredicament20.png Percy'sPredicament21.png Percy'sPredicament22.png Percy'sPredicament23.png Percy'sPredicament24.png Percy'sPredicament25.png Percy'sPredicament26.png Percy'sPredicament27.png Percy'sPredicament28.png Percy'sPredicament29.png Percy'sPredicament30.png Percy'sPredicament31.png Percy'sPredicament32.png Percy'sPredicament33.png Percy'sPredicament34.png Percy'sPredicament35.png Percy'sPredicament36.png|The spiteful brakevan's face on a truck Percy'sPredicament37.png Percy'sPredicament38.png Percy'sPredicament39.png Percy'sPredicament40.png Percy'sPredicament41.png Percy'sPredicament42.png Percy'sPredicament43.png Percy'sPredicament44.png Percy'sPredicament45.png Percy'sPredicament46.png Percy'sPredicament47.png Percy'sPredicament48.png Percy'sPredicament49.png Percy'sPredicament50.png Percy'sPredicament51.jpg Percy'sPredicament52.jpg Percy'sPredicament53.png|Pin Down Brake sign - translated to Welsh Percy'sPredicament54.png Percy'sPredicament55.png Percy'sPredicament56.png Percy'sPredicament57.png Percy'sPredicament58.png Percy'sPredicament59.png Percy'sPredicament60.png Percy'sPredicament61.png Percy'sPredicament62.png Percy'sPredicament63.png Percy'sPredicament64.png Percy'sPredicament65.png Percy'sPredicament66.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:1986 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes